


Movie Night

by heroalba



Series: Senyuu A/B/O [1]
Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Teasing, beta!alba, omega!foyfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: Foyfoy's cheeky and mean when it comes time for Alba to pick out a movie for date night.





	Movie Night

“Too slow,” Foyfoy snickers, nabbing the remote as Alba reaches for it. Alba scowls at him.

“It’s my turn to pick the movie,” Alba borderline whines, and Foyfoy shakes his head. He powers on the tv and leans away, holding the remote up high over his head so Alba can’t reach it. 

“Do you know what you want to watch?” Alba narrows his eyes at Foyfoy, slowly retracting his arms.

“I was just going to look--”   
  
“Then I’ll pick.” 

Alba gapes at him. Foyfoy restrains his smirk from spreading into a grin. He doesn’t even have anything in mind, either. Alba’s just on edge today, and it’s always more fun to tease him and get him to relax. Foyfoy clicks a random, cheesy-looking horror movie (specifically because Alba makes a face when he hovers over it) and leans back on the couch. He tucks the remote out of Alba’s sight, in his hoodie pocket, and Alba shoots him a dirty look but settles back with him to watch.

After ten minutes Foyfoy’s leaning closer to Alba, humming happily as Alba wraps his arm around his shoulders. 

“Wow, this movie sucks,” Foyfoy says after the werewolf maims someone, complete with horrendous blood-gushing effect. Alba glances at him from the corner of his eyes.

“Didn’t you wanna watch this?” Alba asks, a little testy, and Foyfoy snorts. Alba seems to catch on now, because his gaze sharpens into a slight glare. “Did you just pick this to mess with me?”   
  
“And so what if I did, beta-boy?” Foyfoy starts to hum something more playfully vicious but his voice cuts off into a squeak he’ll deny he made later as Alba places his free hand on Foyfoy’s chest and  _ shoves. _

In a second Alba’s on top of him, straddling Foyfoy’s waist comfortably and leaning over him. His hair falls down to frame his face, Alba’s eyes narrowed and a frustrated (or cocky?) smirk plays over his face. One hand pins Foyfoy’s wrists above his head, the other still pressed to his chest. 

Foyfoy stares up at him, shocked and a little breathless. Alba leans in, his breath warm against Foyfoy’s lips. His scent (usually dull and decently ignorable) is strong and tinged with aggression, but Foyfoy can tell it’s not like  _ that  _ because there’s also smug pride there and--

Alba’s hand slips down Foyfoy’s torso over his hoodie and Foyfoy nearly melts, his breath catching and blood rushing to his cheeks. Just as arousal starts to settle heavy in Foyfoy’s gut and veins Alba makes a triumphant noise. His hand, tracing so sensually across the plane of Foyfoy’s stomach a second before, ducks into his hoodie pocket and plucks the remote out.

Alba instantly disengages, sits up and turns off the movie. He looks entirely too smug, glancing down at Foyfoy with a smirk.

“I’ll just put something else on then,” Alba says, giddy with his victory. He starts to slide back and settle himself on the couch again but he feels Foyfoy’s cock, hard and aching, press against his ass just as the scent of needy Omega hits him.

“Oh?”

Foyfoy flushes darker, still speechless from getting pinned, and Alba leans back in. His eyes are dark, Alba’s voice dropping into a little purr,

“Do you want something?”

Foyfoy can’t believe his ears.  _ This little shit--  _

He sits up and quick as lightning grabs a fistful of Alba’s hair, right at the nape of the beta’s neck. Alba’s eyes widen as he’s tugged down, and Foyfoy watches his teeth dig into his lower lip.

“ _ Yes  _ I want something, you irritating son of a bitch,” Foyfoy hisses, livid only in part because his Omega is writhing and in part because how  _ dare  _ Alba leave him high and dry after a stunt like that.

Alba’s scent is tinged with that arousal again, and it’s so familiar and warm and  _ good  _ Foyfoy can’t help but whine under his breath. Alba, still recovering from having his hair yanked and tasting Foyfoy’s pheromones start to rear up, smirks. 

Fucking  _ smirks. _

“Well,” Alba drawls, and Foyfoy’s body arches needily when Alba presses back, rubs his ass knowingly against Foyfoy’s crotch. “How far away is your heat?” Alba leans in to nose along the column of Foyfoy’s throat and Foyfoy nearly cries, a smug sense of pride of  _ thats my Beta  _ and his cock twitching against Alba’s ass making it nearly impossible to think.

“T-two weeks.” Foyfoy’s hands snake up Alba’s arms, grip his hoodie so Foyfoy can adjust under him on the narrow couch. He presses his hips up and sighs at the pressure.

Alba lifts his own hips with an annoyed noise, pulling away from Foyfoy and pursing his lips. He glances down at the needy and willing Omega under him and his lips curl at the corners.

“I technically don’t have to do anything then,” Alba says cheerfully, and Foyfoy wants to scream in frustration. All he can manage is a jilted whine.

“If you’re so desperate,” Alba continues, curling the drawstring of Foyfoy’s hoodie around one finger, “get yourself off.” There’s a challenge in his eyes and Foyfoy growls.  _ I’m not rising to it, prick. _

“Fine then, let me up and I’ll go jack off.”

Alba doesn’t move. Foyfoy bucks his hips up and Alba scoots lower, sitting on his thighs. That damnable grin is fixed in place and Foyfoy wants to rip it off his face.

“Nope.” Alba pops his lips on the ‘p’. “Nope, do it right here. Why should you have to leave when we’re just hanging out?” He’s blushing at the suggestion, but Alba’s voice doesn’t waver.

“You piss me off so fuckin’ bad,” Foyfoy hisses through his teeth, but it’s a lie because  _ fuck  _ when was the last time he was this hard without the hormones of his Heat backing him up? Alba just laughs, gestures vaguely to the tent in Foyfoy’s shorts.

“Such a petty Beta.” Foyfoy’s embarrassed but his irritation, his pride, wins out and he reaches for his crotch. He fondles himself through his shorts, sighing.

“If you weren’t such a difficult Omega, I wouldn’t have to be,” Alba retorts, his eyes following the movements. Foyfoy fights back a smirk when he notices, allows his scent to ramp up and notices how Alba’s eyes darken, his pupils widening instinctively at the hormones.

“Sure,” Foyfoy bites out, slips his hand under the waistband to grab and stroke himself. The blocked view is driving Alba crazy he can tell, and it’s not easy to touch himself like this, but Foyfoy isn’t aiming for his own pleasure at the moment.  _ Not yet. _

“If you weren’t so easy to tease, maybe I wouldn’t be so difficult.” He strokes up and Alba watches the motion through the fabric of Foyfoy’s shorts. Foyfoy can tell he’s hard because his scent is heady, Foyfoy can  _ tell  _ he nearly has him.

“Yeah?” Alba murmurs, a little dazedly, and Foyfoy grins.  _ Yeah, I’ve got him.  _ Foyfoy lets out a positively pornographic moan, just for show, and Alba breaks. 

The Beta leans in, needily pulling at the waistband of Foyfoy’s shorts, and Foyfoy lifts his hips to aid him. You’d think Alba’s a starving man with how hungrily he eyes Foyfoy’s cock, and Foyfoy snickers. 

Alba’s fingers wrap around the base, trembling, and Foyfoy moans a quiet “yes, fuck”. Alba leans in, resting his cheek against Foyfoy’s thigh. He looks nearly ashamed of himself as he starts stroking Foyfoy in rhythm with the Omega’s own hands, and Foyfoy delights in it.

“What happened to me doing it myself?” Foyfoy asks, feeling sweat beading on his skin as heat gathers under his hoodie. He doesn’t want to move much, just rubbing his thumb aggressively over the head of his cock. He’s so hard he’s already leaking precum, and he notices how Alba’s eyes follow his movements with glee.

“Th-the situation’s changed,” Alba bites back, but his cheek is overbearingly warm against Foyfoy’s thigh. Foyfoy bucks his hips a little, nearly smacks Alba in the face with his cock and laughs.

“Oh has it?” Foyfoy asks, resisting the urge to beg. “I think you’ve always been a weak-willed Beta, following your Omega’s commands.” He thinks maybe he’s gone too far when Alba’s fingers squeeze him tight, stopping in their tracks, but Alba’s scent tells him otherwise.

“You love it.” Foyfoy’s voice is light. He loves it, too. He tugs at Alba’s hair, and Alba obediently crawls up Foyfoy’s form to his lips. 

“Now-- touch me.  _ Please. _ ” The begging is all his Omega, but Foyfoy does relish the desperation leaking through as Alba kisses him and starts fumbling with his own pants. Neither of them are willing to move much beyond grinding and pressing against each other, but Alba manages to pull his cock out and rub himself against Foyfoy with a sigh. 

Foyfoy wraps his fingers around them both and Alba ruts forward. Foyfoy’s teeth brush against Alba’s lip as he bites out a curse and another plea. The tv, in the background, has chosen a movie of its own and the noises are muted, dull compared to their panting and Alba’s moans. 

Foyfoy’s fingers tighten when Alba speeds up, emulates how Foyfoy clenches around him when Alba’s fucking him proper, and Alba makes a shaky noise. They’re both leaking pre now, a little thread of the pearly liquid bridging the tips of their dicks. Alba’s fingers dig into Foyfoy’s hoodie as he thrusts forward a few more times, biting his lip.

“Foyfoy--” he sounds wrecked and Foyfoy’s Omega  _ preens.  _

“Please I-- let me--” Foyfoy thrusts up this time, and Alba keens the last part, “ _ please! _ ”

Foyfoy pulls his hand back, can’t help himself as he mirrors Alba’s whine. “Yes, fuck me,” he cooes, and Alba wastes no time in readjusting so he’s between Foyfoy’s thighs. He pulls Foyfoy’s pants down, grumbling and cursing when he has to get up so they’ll actually come off. Even then, the garments cling to Foyfoy’s ankle.

Foyfoy nearly moves to playfully jab at Alba for how desperate he is to fuck him but the second Alba’s fingers find his hole and press inside he’s just as needy. He whines and writhes as Alba coaxes him open. Alba finds Foyfoy’s prostate and mercilessly presses, fucking Foyfoy on two fingers as he leans up and kisses him again. 

“Fuck mee,” Foyfoy repeats against Alba’s lips, swallowing Alba’s shaky moan. He’s aching, needy, and Alba finally slides his fingers out. Alba holds him open with his thumb, guides his cock to Foyfoy’s hole and Foyfoy rolls his hips back to seat Alba in his first thrust.

“God,” Alba gasps, and Foyfoy’s clawing at his shoulders. Alba arches, presses further into him, and Foyfoy’s toes curl. The couch creaks and moans under them as Alba builds his rhythm, and Foyfoy’s back is going to hurt later but fuck it’s so good--

Alba’s cock fills him up so  _ perfectly _ , rubbing into him so good Foyfoy feels like he can come any second. His own cock is leaking, twitching and throbbing against his stomach as Alba fucks into him. Foyfoy squeezes his thighs around Alba’s waist encouragingly, and Alba pants hard into Foyfoy’s throat.

“C-coming, I’m gonna come Foyfoy,” Alba chokes, his grip bruising on Foyfoy’s hips. Foyfoy just pulls him up for another kiss, tasting blood as he bites Alba’s lower lip. 

A few more thrusts and Alba pulls out, strokes himself once, twice. Hot cum stripes over Foyfoy’s hip and lower belly, and Foyfoy groans at the feeling. He bucks his own hips up, whining, and Alba (his cock still twitching) manages to get a hand on him, too, and Foyfoy’s coming before he can even ask for more.  The feeling of cum cooling and crusting on Foyfoy’s skin is what makes him push Alba off him about ten minutes later, a scowl on his face. “You asked for it!” Alba reminds him, smug and soft and too content to snuggle even in their mess.

Foyfoy kicks off his shorts and chucks them at Alba’s head, blushing. 

“You’re annoying. I’m going to take a shower.” Alba yanks the offending garment off his head and perks up, his face brightening.

“Can I come?”   
  
“You already did,” Foyfoy sneers, motioning to the dying cum on his belly and (regretfully) his hoodie. Alba blushes and makes a face at him.

“To the shower!”

“Oh. Definitely not,” Foyfoy’s tone is only marginally mean. He crooks his hips to show off his ass as he walks, and he can tell Alba is ogling. “ _ You  _ have a movie to pick out, you insufferable jackass.”

He winks and ducks into the bathroom just as Alba chucks his shorts after him, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> i have. an entire au for this and i want to write plot for it but i *stares at hands  
also the movie foyfoy picks out for alba is actually one of my favorite movies, silver bullet lol


End file.
